To Live a Life Like Ours
by A Hippie Vampurr
Summary: Being a witch in a muggle style American town isn't easy. Even when you have friends.


**To Live a Life Like Ours**

**By: Bitter and Sweet**

**Chapter 1: Life Isn't Always Perfect**

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own HP

**RATING:** PG-13 (T) Most likely for Language and slight violence

**SUMMARY** Lynn and Sarah live in Minnesota. They're just your average, goth-hateful-witches. But hey, who isn't now-a-days.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** This is set in America. A wizarding community in Minnesota functions just like a muggle town. The only difference is there are no muggles. I have no idea if I'll involve Harry Potter characters. I'm not even sure how far I'll get with this. I just had the urge to write.

-

Lynn was no normal child, no. She was a witch. BattleCrest was a wizarding town in Minnesota. Everyone here acted like muggles, and dressed like muggles. The kids went to school like muggles. The only difference was their was no muggles in the town. And in the schools they did not learn Algebra and English. They learned Charms and Transfiguration. They were normal by no means.

When Lynn was four her parents got divorced. They both eventually remarried, but that didn't matter to her. What mattered was what she remember. People walking out on her, yelling, and most of all the hatred of a small child. She disliked most of the people around, but no one noticed. Mostly due to the fact that she spent all her time reading, on her laptop, drawing, painting, or some other activity that required no words. Oh she spoke, but rarely. And she loved to sing, but only when no one was home.

Lynn lived with her mother, who she despised. But didn't want to live with her dad because she didn't get along with his new wife. She had two older sister, and older step sister, a young brother, and a baby half sister. She didn't sleep well, but she never had. Her lack of sleep caused her to have some issues. A muggle doctor said she had an imbalance of chemicals. She therefore paniced at random moments, and over nothing. Going into 'fight or flee' mode when there was nothing there caused her to feel nauseuas. She therefore developed a fear of throwing up.

Lynn didn't have many memories, causing her to often wonder whether or not more had happened when she was younger. She and her friends just figured she blocked them all out. She was currently walking in her small dull white walled room. The floor was littered with clothes and papers. She had a matteress on the floor, and a crate beside it with her clock and lamp. Many books were stacked in one of the corners, and an easel stood near the window. She walked past the mirror on her wall.

Lynn was an average height bordering on short. She once long dirty blonde hair was now white and cut short and boyish. She wore a pair of knee high goth boots and bondage pants. She wore fishnets, a black t-shirt, gauntlets, and a faded green jacket. She also wore a regular dog collar with a bone-shaped tag on it. She pushed her emo style glasses up her nose. She was slim, but not a super model. She had a high metabolism, so she was always hungry. Most of her friends dressed like this.

Lynn and her friends were not liked in their town. She was a freak among freaks. Lynn had no magic of her own, but she was a fierce muggle fighter. She could also hack into spells, and re-weave them. Pretty much the only normal magic things she could do were Herbology, Potions, and Ancient Runes. She was pretty gifted with runes, and that was her magic. Even a muggle could do magic if they new the runes.

Putting some daggers in her boots, a triple barrel gun on her waist, and a zippo in her pocket she headed out for another day of school and work.

-

Sarah was Lynn's best friend. She was a witch. But new to BattleCrest. Her dad lived here for a while, but she had been living with her mom out of state. When Sarah was younger her mother had her watch a movie. Sarah never remembered what the movie was about but it gave her great fears. Her fear of the dark was the only one she talked about. It was the least of them, but she still was afraid of people in the house, creaks in the stair sometimes even thunder rumbling through the house. She had some weird quirks too, like when people would fight outside her house she would either cry, run or glare at the person yelling. She doesn't quite know why but she does and she deals with it.

Sarah gets up and looks out her window at the rising sun. She stands up and stretches looking at her morning appearence. Her once long dirty blonde hair is now black with deep red highlights through it. She wasn't slim but it didn't matter anyway since she always wore baggy shirts and pants, mostly black, she was slightly built around her arms but most her strength came from her legs.

Like her friend Lynn she didn't have any magic of her own, except Care of Magical Creatures, Arithmancy, and Astronomy. When hit with a spell her body would absorb it and she is able to use the spell later. This backfired when she was younger though, being just a child and not knowing much she would absorb any spell cast within a two mile radius of her person. She later learned to control it with the help of Lynn.

Pulling a hoodie over her head and shaking out her hair, she grabs her gun, throwing knife, and dirks then walks on her way to school.


End file.
